havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 011 Main
7:05:10 PM DM: After a very one sided battle with a seemingly endless army of tree monsters called Blights, you guys went to Janis's office (actually a magical garden moved outside of time through magic) for a massive info dump. And also peaches. 7:06:16 PM DM: You learned William's backstory of becoming a sort-of-but-not-really Dryad, the nature of metaphysics involving fey magic, and that a Dark Fey used the recent portal incident to break through to your world and kill one of William's forms. 7:07:03 PM DM: After this, you guys went back out into your world, where you met Draconic ambassador, Argesh, and found out about a drug deal set to go down in three days, allegedly for his fellow Ambassador, Sarron. 7:07:58 PM DM: Also, Rune had a very unpleasant meeting with Zharn, son of Sarron, and it did not go the way he wanted. Rune kept a magic egg-stone thing which Creed believes may be tied to her. Zharn may or may not have sworn vengence. 7:08:24 PM DM: Oh, and Tim is alive and mentioned Oserik likes hanging out at Sacred Stone Manor on the edge of town. 7:08:43 PM Creed: (Creed was never asked to hand the egg back btw) 7:09:02 PM DM: Anyway, you guys are still in the hallway of the Citadel. Creed has the egg, Quill has the note, Rune has peaches. 7:09:07 PM DM: What would you like to do? 7:09:39 PM Quill: Well, we need to drop the peaches off first. 7:09:40 PM Rune: Rune eats a peach. 7:09:46 PM Rune: Mosht of them. 7:09:51 PM Quill: So let's head home. 7:09:53 PM Rune: Not all of them. 7:10:24 PM Rune: Right. 7:10:35 PM Hank: We should probably pick up the carriage from the mages guild 7:10:42 PM Rune: And I think we would all be more comfortable if we had the basement ritually cleansed at some point. 7:10:57 PM Quill: (Wasn't there one more thing to do? Like, William had set up an appointment with someone?) 7:11:06 PM Rune: Bearing in mind recent events. 7:11:21 PM Rune: When did you say we were going to meet with the Bel-twins? 7:11:24 PM DM: ((Had he?)) 7:11:35 PM DM: ((Who are you asking?)) 7:11:47 PM Rune: ((William? Anyone else still around?)) 7:11:58 PM DM: ((No, it's just you guys, out in the hallway)) 7:12:04 PM Hank: (I think that was tommorrow) 7:12:12 PM Anna: I believe he said we would meet them tomorrow. 7:12:20 PM Rune: Let's go check out the haunted house. 7:12:48 PM Hank: what time is it? 7:13:14 PM DM: By this point we're probably getting towards mid-late afternoon. I'd say about 3:30, 4-ish. 7:13:53 PM Quill: The haunted manor where this Oserik hangs out. 7:14:05 PM Hank: So we should get the carriage drop off peaches and then see what we should do 7:14:20 PM Rune: Right. 7:14:30 PM Rune: Hopefully it will be evening, that's usually when hauntings are most active. 7:14:33 PM Anna: That sounds like a reasonable course of action. 7:14:56 PM Quill: So this Oserik guy, he's an evil mage-type person, right? 7:15:36 PM Hank: Who apparently showed up 80 years ago in tree binding incident 7:16:32 PM Hank: Does Taeral know anything about Oserik? 7:17:24 PM DM: Taeral: "I have spoken with him over the years. He always struck me as just a wee bit senile. Never dangerous, and certainly not evil." 7:18:00 PM Rune: Senility covers up a lot of things. 7:18:28 PM Hank: And his pseudodragon anything odd about it? ever found in restricted area? 7:19:11 PM DM: Taeral: "Not really. They were always just...around." 7:19:56 PM DM: As you guys have this conversation you head down the corridor, which slopes down, like a spiral, and exit the Citadel. Once there, you find Zeril, the dwarf guard from earlier, with your carriage and horses outside. 7:19:59 PM Creed: that pseudodragon always gives me looks. 7:20:25 PM DM: Zeril: "Hello again." 7:20:32 PM Hankeril you found our carriage, thank you 7:20:34 PM Quill: Oh, that's convenient. Did you bring this? 7:20:35 PM Rune: I always give you looks. 7:20:51 PM Quill: Quill checks to see if the arrows are stll there. 7:21:12 PM DM: Zeril: "I did. About an hour after I run into you, suddenly, all the roots and stuff vanish. The roads repair themselves all up. Like nothing ever happened." 7:21:29 PM Creed: "Looks that actually mean something." 7:22:01 PM DM: You find some of the arrowheads in the carriage, but the shafts have either been pulled out or broken off after the past couple days. 7:22:23 PM Quill: Hmmph. 7:22:31 PM DM: Zeril: "Anyway, got word you guys left your ride back at the Guild and thought you'd want it back." 7:23:02 PM DM: Zeril turns to Hank. "Looks like you're really moving up in the world. Any chance you can recommend me, next time they're giving out jobs where you get your own ride?" 7:23:52 PM Hank: You are top on the list 7:24:54 PM DM: Zeril smiles. "And you're on top of mine when it's time for drinks. Anyway, I need to go give a report to the captain. Some weird Tieflings in armor were throwing a fight by the market when all this was going down." 7:25:14 PM DM: Zeril heads into the building. 7:25:18 PM Rune: What do you mean, weird. 7:25:22 PM Creed: "Tieflings?" 7:25:39 PM Hank: So to the market then? 7:25:47 PM Rune: Hmph. 7:26:09 PM DM: Zeril: "Well, they had this really heavy armor on. And these wings on their backs. Never seen Tieflings like that before. We rounded them up though. Should be on their way to booking now." 7:26:20 PM Anna: ... 7:26:23 PM Quill: Huh. 7:26:34 PM Anna: Anna 's eyes are glowing now. 7:26:40 PM Quill: Quill looks at Anna. 7:26:48 PM Quill: Someone you know? 7:26:51 PM Hank: Did it happen before or at same time as the tree 7:27:08 PM DM: Zeril: "During. Pretty late into the events, honestly." 7:27:08 PM Creed: "Wait, winged tieflings?" 7:27:09 PM Anna: celestial WHAT IN THE STARRY VOID. 7:27:19 PM DM: Anna, roll history for me, please. 7:27:48 PM Anna: 19 7:29:05 PM DM: Zeril: "Yeah, not sure where they got wings from." 7:29:30 PM Anna: celestial WHAT DIR- common OOPS, SORRY WHAT DIRECTION? 7:30:19 PM Rune: I want wings. 7:30:22 PM Rune: Rune grumps. 7:30:27 PM Creed: "Now, before you start sprinting off you should give the rest of us some details, anna." 7:30:37 PM DM: Zeril: "Well, they're coming from the marketplace, which is...south of here, abouts." 7:30:42 PM Anna: NOT HERE 7:30:45 PM Anna: NOT NOW. 7:30:57 PM Anna: HURRY. 7:30:59 PM Rune: ... are you all right? 7:31:00 PM Quill: All right, then, what do you need us to do? 7:31:10 PM Hank: Who is in charge of the guards you left with them? 7:31:10 PM Anna: NO 7:31:11 PM DM: Zeril: "They should be arriving at the booking station, which is like a block that way." And he points to the right." 7:31:35 PM Anna: NOT WHILE THEY ARE HERE. 7:31:45 PM DM: Zeril: "Uh...Kobash, I think." 7:31:48 PM Rune: So they're actual demons then, I assume. 7:31:49 PM Creed: Creed prepares to run after Anna. 7:32:09 PM Anna: Anna is indeed preparing to sprint over there! 7:32:11 PM DM: Zeril watches Anna run off. "The Hells?" 7:32:27 PM Quill: Quill looks at the carriage for a moment, then follows Anna. 7:32:28 PM Hank: Hank follows 7:32:54 PM Rune: Rune sticks with Anna. And brings Taeral, of course. 7:32:56 PM Anna: about the all-caps. 7:33:11 PM DM: Zeril: "Don't you want your carri-ok." 7:33:26 PM Creed: (( get it? cause taeral's on a stick?? uhuhuhuhu )) 7:33:30 PM Hank: So the guard n charge might be a little difficult to deal with 7:33:35 PM DM: Zeril turns and enter the building as you guys run off. 7:33:47 PM Rune: I think the demons might be more difficult to deal with. 7:34:07 PM Hank: probably not 7:34:39 PM DM: You guys arrive at this small, heavily fortified building. This is the booking station. Outside are two guards. 7:34:58 PM Rune: It depends. Have you got a hot pot of tea and quite a bit of honey to put into it? 7:35:00 PM DM: Hank, you don't know these guys. 7:36:20 PM Anna: Anna is looking around angrily, muttering "wherewherewherewherewhere" 7:36:22 PM Hank: Hank pulls his badge "have any prisoners come in in the last 30 minute or so?" 7:37:05 PM DM: The two guards stop you at the door. At seeing Hank's badge, they look at each other and then turn to address Hank. "A few of them. Been getting a lot of random folks since the incident in the wealthy district." 7:37:20 PM Creed: "Any... Tieflings with wings?" 7:37:55 PM DM: Guard 1: "Oh, those two. Yeah. Real peaches they were." 7:38:10 PM Rune: .... is that literal, or figurative? 7:38:20 PM Creed: "Figurative, Rune." 7:38:31 PM Hank: Are they still here? 7:38:34 PM Anna: ...only two. Perhaps manageable. 7:38:39 PM Rune: Nobody tried to kiss them, did they? 7:38:48 PM DM: Guard 2: "Yeah. Totally. We got them locked in the cells." 7:39:02 PM DM: Guard 1: "...Kiss?" 7:39:11 PM Creed: Creed goes over to Anna and places her hand on their shoulder. "You need to calm down, it's okay." 7:39:23 PM Rune: I could demonstrate, but I don't think you'd like it. 7:39:39 PM Hank: We need to get in urgently 7:40:13 PM DM: Guard 2: "She's just messing with you Steve. Go right on in, private. Just be warned. Kind of busy in there." 7:40:55 PM Rune: I really wasn't. 7:40:58 PM Quill: Quill is keeping an eye on Anna. "Think they came in during the dimensional kerfuffle?" 7:41:13 PM Hank: everyone try not to antagonize the guards and no biting 7:41:19 PM Anna: Anna slowly turns to face Creed. "Are you mad? Those are Erinyes. The last time I saw one of those, I was almost your age." 7:41:40 PM Creed: (( what do I roll for that )) 7:41:47 PM Rune: Why do you think I didn't want to kiss him? 7:41:52 PM Rune: Oh! Erinyes. Thank goodness. 7:41:55 PM DM: ((Religion or History, whichever is better)) 7:42:08 PM Creed: (( they're the same )) 7:44:45 PM DM: So, they let you go on through. Once inside, you guys find the place a madhouse. The cells are full. People are handcuffed to chairs as the guards try to take statements and keep everything under control. 7:45:27 PM DM: Hank, you easily spot Kobash, a smaller than usual, but still larger than you orc screaming over the chaos on one side of the room. 7:46:05 PM Anna: Anna seems to be a bit less agitated. 7:47:13 PM Rune: Well. I'm awfully glad I didn't decide to become a guard after all. 7:48:48 PM Quill: What? I've played pubs more chaotic than this. 7:48:52 PM Anna: Anna tries to scan the room for any sign of the extradimensional intruders. 7:49:02 PM Quill: No one is throwing bottles at me yet. 7:49:09 PM DM: Roll investigation, Anna. 7:49:38 PM Hank: Hey Kobash , Where are the prisoners Zeril left with you 7:49:39 PM Rune: Did your faerie lover try to eat you? 7:49:56 PM Quill: I don't have a faerie lover. 7:50:52 PM Rune: Oh. Why not? 7:51:01 PM DM: Anna, you spot them in the cells on the farside. They're hard to miss. They are these two large women, bigger than Rune. Dressed in Onyx armor, with white faces and large feathered winds. 7:51:31 PM Quill: I just don't. Why don't you? 7:51:53 PM Rune: I'm not a bard. You are. 7:52:05 PM DM: Kobash: "None of yer business, Runt. I got better things to do than deal with you and yer playmates." 7:52:13 PM DM: ((That was to you, Hank)) 7:52:55 PM Anna: Anna points them out. "They're over there." 7:53:11 PM Quill: Quill looks over there. "Well, now what?" 7:53:50 PM DM: Kobash turns to Anna: "Hey, you leave my prisoners be until they get booked." 7:53:59 PM Hank: Really better things to do, looks to me like you got stuck on desk duty 7:54:32 PM Anna: I'm heading in that direction, unless and probably even if someone tries to stop me. Hopefully it's not like before. Hopefully they came through on accident. 7:54:34 PM Hank: Did you even remember to disarm them Kobash or did you have better things to do? 7:56:17 PM DM: Kobash loses all interest in the rest of you and focuses on Hank. "Why you--!" 7:56:18 PM Rune: Rune follows Anna. 7:56:33 PM Quill: Quill goes as well. 7:56:45 PM Anna: Anna clanks on over. 7:57:00 PM DM: As you approach you find them already talking to Creed. 7:57:47 PM Anna: ...Do you know these hellspawn, Creed? 7:58:08 PM Creed: Creed looks over to Anna, and then the rest of the group. "No, but I was just getting to know them." 7:58:18 PM Anna: Ah. 7:58:19 PM DM: The two Erinyes look you over. 7:58:46 PM Anna: Anna is currently clenching and unclenching her sword hand. 7:59:01 PM DM: Their eyes stop on two of you. Anna and Rune. 8:01:12 PM Rune: Rune shrugs. 8:01:28 PM Rune: You look just as weird to me. 8:02:53 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. 8:02:54 PM DM: The two are muttering to each other in a language most of you don't recognize. 8:04:28 PM Quill: Well, that's just rude. 8:05:40 PM Anna: Of course. The old language barrier. 8:06:08 PM Anna: Anna looks less angry, and more tired, now. 8:07:09 PM DM: Anna, roll me a wisdom save. 8:07:21 PM DM: At advantage. 8:07:43 PM DM: You feel one of them try to talk directly to your mind, but you fight it back, easily. 8:08:03 PM DM: Creed and Rune are talking back to them in the same language, incidentally. 8:08:18 PM Quill: Quill sighs and wanders back over to Hank. 8:09:05 PM Anna: Anna attempts to supress some sort of angry sound, the remainder of which comes out as a burst of static. 8:12:06 PM Anna: celestial WOULD YOU KINDLY REFRAIN FROM POKING AROUND IN MY HEAD. 8:12:58 PM DM: The first Devil is looking over Rune intently. As you scream, the other one leaps back and cowers. 8:20:30 PM DM: As all of you have your arguments, suddenly, the doors fly open and the once noisy room goes deathly quiet. 8:21:10 PM DM: Two figures enter the room, human, dressed in dark black robes beneath some heavy armor and helmets. They carry two swords at their sides, with glowing purple blades. 8:21:23 PM Creed: "Great.." 8:21:34 PM DM: Figure 1: "Where are the devils?" 8:21:41 PM Quill: ((Do we recognize these guys?)) 8:21:48 PM DM: ((You do not)) 8:22:04 PM DM: Kobash, his eyes, wide with terror, points to the cell with the two Erinyes. 8:22:19 PM Creed: (( assuming witch hunters )) 8:22:22 PM DM: The two move with great purpose, towards the cell. 8:22:31 PM Creed: Creed continues to stand in front of the cell. 8:22:50 PM Anna: I should've learned your infernal jibberjabber. Would've given me an edge, way back when. 8:22:55 PM DM: They walk right up to Creed. "Stand aside, citizen." 8:23:06 PM Rune: Rune eyes them. 8:23:09 PM Creed: "May I ask what you intend to do with them?" 8:23:59 PM Anna: Probably escort them off-plane. With an axe. 8:24:01 PM DM: Creed, make a wisdom saving throw. 8:24:18 PM Creed: (( saw that coming )) 8:24:58 PM DM: He leans down into your face. "Stand aside citizen." The words suddenly sound different to you and...yes...yes, you should get out of the way. And you do. 8:25:11 PM Creed: (( -sigh- )) 8:25:52 PM DM: The other one taps the lock to the cell and it flies open. With another wave of his hand, heavy, massive chains and stocks appear around their wrists, ankles and necks, forcing them down. 8:26:18 PM Quill: Quill makes himself very small, staying very out of the way. 8:26:53 PM Hank: ( Hank stands in front of Quill) 8:27:14 PM DM: Witch-Hunter 1: "You two are now under the custody of the Witch Hunters of branch 2318, do you understand." 8:28:10 PM DM: The two stare up blankly. He leans in and grabs one, while the other figure grabs the other. 8:28:16 PM DM: The two go to drag them out. 8:28:24 PM Creed: "Wait." 8:29:04 PM DM: They turn around and face Creed. 8:29:20 PM Anna: Anna says a short phrase in Celestial. Something to the effect of "Good riddance." 8:29:58 PM DM: Witch Hunter 2: "Yes?" 8:30:38 PM Anna: says skype is doing a derp. He says he's typing in roll20 8:30:46 PM DM: ((Of course it is)) 8:31:04 PM Creed: (( its working now )) 8:31:07 PM DM: Ok then. 8:31:17 PM DM: Make a persuasion check, please. 8:31:17 PM Creed: (( i'll copy paste )) 8:31:22 PM Creed: "I have need of talking with them still, so wherever you bring them, do not kill them. I am asking as part of the tiefling royal family." 8:31:49 PM DM: You are kidding me. 8:31:56 PM Creed: (( kms now )) 8:33:32 PM DM: Creed pulls out her signet ring and show it to them. 8:34:47 PM DM: They look down at your signet ring. And look back up at you. "Tiefling nobility is no concern to us. We shall handle them as our high commander judges them to be handled." 8:35:10 PM Creed: "Then let your high commander know of me and what I have said." 8:35:14 PM Creed: (( there we go )) 8:35:57 PM DM: The two look at each other and shrug. "We shall do so. Please state your name and any relevant information so we may call upon you for testimony at a later date." 8:36:34 PM DM: ((just so I know, can everyone else read here)) 8:36:40 PM Quill: ((Yep)) 8:36:42 PM Anna: yeh 8:36:48 PM Rune: ((Indeed.)) 8:36:58 PM Rune: Rune is staying quiet, as she's rather worried she's gonna get hauled off for execution. 8:37:09 PM Rune: Rune resembles the Erinyes rather sharply, after all. 8:37:24 PM Creed: "I am Baroness Creati'thaldi, I have things I must discuss with the two that you are taking into custody, for personal and private reasons, none of which are offense against the city." 8:38:49 PM DM: Witch Hunter 1 pulls out a small scroll and marks this down, still grabbing hold of the Erinyes by her tail. "Noted. You shall receive information on when you may see them...if your request goes through. Is that all?" 8:39:01 PM DM: And yes, they are pale like Rune is. 8:39:19 PM DM: In addition to everything else. 8:39:26 PM Creed: "Do not harm them until I have personally received the information, that is all I request for now." 8:40:13 PM Anna: If you know any words of Celestial script, they seem to behave oddly when they are uttered. 8:40:14 PM DM: Witch Hunter 2: "And that's all this is. A request. One we will or won't honor as we see fit. Your 'baroness'." 8:40:39 PM DM: Witch Hunter 2 looks up at Anna. "Noted. Good day." 8:40:49 PM DM: The two walk out and leave with the Erinyes. 8:41:44 PM Hank: Hank tries to gather the group and leave before Kobash remembers he is there 8:42:07 PM DM: Does anyone resist, or do you all pile out? 8:42:15 PM Creed: Creed wants to follow them. 8:42:39 PM DM: Give me an initiative roll, Creed. 8:42:41 PM Rune: Rune sticks with Hank. 8:43:01 PM Creed: oh boy 8:43:19 PM Creed: ((19.)) 8:43:32 PM Anna: Anna leaves without protest, as it seems that the fiends are under control. She also seems much calmer. Her eyed dim and flicker out, once more. 8:44:43 PM Quill: Quill is eager to leave the presence of the scary witch hunters and sticks with Hank and Anna and Rune. 8:45:02 PM DM: Ok, Creed runs out ahead, but you do all leave. 8:47:28 PM Anna: So, what did you and the bitch chickens talk about? 8:47:45 PM Rune: Rune shakes her head. "Later. We should keep up with her..." 8:47:59 PM Anna: True enough. 8:48:03 PM Rune: Even if she's daft. 8:48:38 PM DM: What is everyone's set perception? 8:48:39 PM Anna: Anna attempts to keep up with Creed. Notably, this may be the first time you've heard Anna utter profanity. 8:48:50 PM DM: Like, unrolled, it should say to the far right of your skill. 8:49:00 PM Quill: I for one am getting very tired of 'I'll explain later'. Those stack and before you know you're getting yammered at ina demi-plane. 8:49:16 PM Rune: I mean when we get home! I promise. 8:49:17 PM Quill: ((13)) 8:49:37 PM Rune: ((Set?)) 8:49:49 PM DM: Should be in a blue box under "Pass" 8:49:53 PM Rune: ((13.)) 8:50:12 PM Anna: 15 8:50:18 PM Hank: (11) 8:51:13 PM Anna: Anna points out a certain someone. "She's over there." 8:51:32 PM DM: You all turn to see Creed trying to slip away. 8:51:58 PM Rune: Rune gives her a very pointed look. 8:52:31 PM Creed: Creed isn't looking at the groups direction anyway while attempting to slip away 8:52:42 PM DM: Ok, Creed just runs off. 8:53:22 PM Rune: Rune stomps her foot. 8:53:27 PM Rune: Heaven. 8:54:05 PM Anna: Anna attempts to head in that direction and intercept her, turning into a cat mid stride and scampering over. 8:54:47 PM DM: Anna, roll stealth. 8:54:56 PM DM: With cat dex. 8:55:19 PM Rune: I feel like I'm taking crazy pills! 8:55:31 PM DM: Does your dexterity change when you become a cat? 8:56:05 PM Anna: That'd be a 13. 8:58:02 PM DM: So, two of your members have just run off, leaving you with no idea where they went. 8:59:09 PM DM: What do the rest of you do? 8:59:40 PM Rune: Do we follow them or not? 8:59:59 PM Quill: Yeah, I guess. 9:00:20 PM Hank: Where did they go kinda hard to follow when we dont know where they went 9:00:41 PM Rune: ... well, never mind then. Let's go home. 9:01:34 PM DM: If you guys want to follow, you can all make perception checks at disadvantage. 9:02:22 PM Quill: ((Hey, look at that pretty bird over there.)) 9:02:24 PM DM: You guys are unable to pick up their trail. 9:02:36 PM Quill: Yeah. Let's go have our own adventure. 9:02:39 PM DM: We need to stop for a bit so I can walk my dog, anyway. 9:02:45 PM DM: I will be back shortly. 9:02:48 PM Quill: Then we won't tell them any details. 9:03:08 PM Hank: but there are no peaches to pick this time 9:03:22 PM DM: Be back in 15 9:03:30 PM Hank: see you then 9:24:05 PM DM: Ok, I am back. 9:24:12 PM Creed: (welcome back) 9:24:12 PM Rune: Well I will tell you everything, but I sanctified well need a drink to calm my nerves. I need tea. 9:26:19 PM DM: So, do the three of you go off to find tea? 9:26:31 PM Quill: Yep. We'll find a pub. 9:27:10 PM DM: Ok. Hank, roll me a history check. 9:27:14 PM Rune: Well I'm not going to tell you anything here. 9:27:57 PM Hank: { 8} 9:28:37 PM DM: Ok, do you guys go get the carriage first? 9:28:49 PM Quill: Sure. 9:28:50 PM Hank: yes 9:31:05 PM DM: Ok, so, Hank, you don't really know this area well, but you've heard rumors of a pub in the next district over. You drive over there fairly easily and enter what is known as the Scaled Stallion. 9:31:26 PM DM: Within you find a few of all types, but mostly dragonborn, all metallic and all seemingly of some kind of wealth. 9:31:50 PM Rune: I'm definitely not going to say anything here. People might overhear. 9:32:03 PM Rune: If somebody wants to give me a hug I won't object, however. 9:33:27 PM Quill: You heard the lady, hank, hug her. 9:33:30 PM DM: A bar...maid? You think. Dragonborns are kind of hard to tell, but she's wearing something very dress-like. Anyway, she walks over and says "You want a room in private for hugs? That's 25 gold an hour, or 50 for our premium rooms. And you have to supply your own companion." 9:34:09 PM Rune: No. I just want an ordinary public type of hug that doesn't involve inappropriate touching. 9:34:32 PM Rune: And a cup of hot tea with a dollop of something alcoholic in it. Something that goes with tea. 9:35:10 PM DM: Barmaid: "Oh, that we can provide. Take a seat and I'll get you our Dwarven Special." 9:36:31 PM Quill: Mead, please. 9:36:48 PM DM: Barmaid turns to Hank, "Anything for you, hun?" 9:37:36 PM Hank: Ale is fine, thank you 9:37:54 PM DM: The barmaid writes all this down and goes off to the bar. 9:39:09 PM Quill: Quill finds a table. 9:39:15 PM Rune: She said I was her bodyguard. 9:39:33 PM Quill: Who, Creed? 9:39:59 PM Rune: And they thought I was one of them. 9:41:21 PM DM: Taeral: "I'm sorry, I'm lost. Who thought you were one of them?" 9:42:24 PM Rune: The Erinyes did! 9:42:56 PM Hank: even without the whole wing thing? 9:43:13 PM Rune: Yes. 9:43:18 PM Rune: They asked who clipped me. 9:43:29 PM Quill: Huh. 9:45:08 PM Hank: Did they say why they were there? 9:46:03 PM Rune: Not to me. 9:46:42 PM Quill: They probably slipped through during the transdimensional nonsense. 9:46:52 PM Hank: well at least you did not have to deal with bashhead 9:47:15 PM Rune: I'm not an Erinyes. 9:48:51 PM Hank: we know you are not, they were just confused and probably looking for something familiar. 9:49:23 PM Rune: They weren't confused. I look just like them. 9:52:48 PM DM: Taeral: "Could be a coincidence. I'm sure you're not the only one of your...er...coloration." 9:53:10 PM Rune: I am. 9:53:15 PM Rune: And it's not. 9:53:16 PM Quill: Yeah. It's very frustrating when people make assumptions based on the color of your skin. 9:54:24 PM Rune: You wouldn't know! There's more than one of you. 9:54:46 PM Rune: Rune puts the price of her drink on the counter and escapes! 9:55:15 PM DM: The barmaid comes by with the drinks. She takes the payment as she leaves. "Why, thank you." 10:00:34 PM Quill: No, there's only one of me. 10:00:45 PM DM: She's gone already. 10:00:51 PM DM: You two are alone in the bar now. 10:01:32 PM Hank: Well this group is made on a stable foundation 10:02:15 PM Quill: Clearly. 10:02:38 PM Quill: You should go after her. 10:03:51 PM Hank: Hank heads out of the bar 10:04:08 PM Quill: Quill stays in the bar. 10:04:25 PM Quill: At least long enough to drink his drink. 10:07:07 PM Quill: Then after that he pays for his drink and heads back outside. 10:07:39 PM DM: Barmaid: "Hey...um...before you go." 10:07:50 PM DM: Barmaid: "Do you...play that thing, on your back?" 10:08:13 PM Quill: Quill smiles. "That I do. I play it very well." 10:08:29 PM DM: Barmaid: "Could you...like...play a little something now?" 10:08:39 PM DM: She gives you a sort of demure fluttery eye look. 10:09:54 PM Quill: Quill raises an eyebrow. "Any particular reason? Rowdy crowd?" Quill casts a gaze over the crowd. 10:10:42 PM DM: Barmaid: "No...I just...I just like to hear the bards when they come through." 10:11:32 PM Quill: ((17 insight on her!)) 10:37:17 PM DM: ((I am making this home base)) 10:37:43 PM DM: It's gotten dark now. Quill comes in and finds Hank and Taeral in the kitchen. 10:38:25 PM Hank: Got held up at the pub? 10:39:19 PM Quill: Quill comes in. "Yeah, a bit. Who else came back?" 10:39:37 PM Hank: Rune is in her room 10:39:52 PM Hank: I am waiting for the others still 10:40:56 PM Quill: Taeral, do you know any way to find out if they're languishing in a Witch Hunter dungeon? 10:42:42 PM DM: Taeral: "Well, if they don't return by the morning, I'd say we need to see Esme immediately." 10:43:20 PM Hank: Why wait till morning? 10:43:38 PM DM: Taeral: "We could leave now, I suppose." 10:43:42 PM Quill: Hrm. All right. I'll be right back. I should go apologize to Rune. 10:43:49 PM Quill: Quill goes to Rune's door. 10:45:47 PM Hank: Hank will start writing a note for in case the others come back while they are gone 10:46:57 PM DM: As you are in the process of writing that, Creed re-enters...with Anna, (who's cat form would've timed out on the way home)...and the two Erinyes. 10:47:12 PM Creed: Creed lets out a loud sigh. 10:47:24 PM Creed: "Oh thank god that was heart wrenching." 10:47:31 PM DM: This message has been removed. 10:47:42 PM Anna: If I had a heart, that exchange would've given me palpitations. 10:48:40 PM Creed: Creed will knock on Rune's door. 10:48:56 PM Creed: (( oh woops )) 10:49:01 PM Creed: (( asdbpafbdt )) 10:49:18 PM DM: ((Hold on, I am figuring out where everyone is)) 10:49:23 PM Creed: (( hokay )) 10:49:34 PM DM: ((Ok, they are in Rune's room, so you may knock)) 10:49:41 PM Creed: (( resumes knocking )) 10:49:46 PM DM: ((Hank, are you still in the kitchen?)) 10:50:19 PM Rune: Rune calls, "Who is it?" 10:50:36 PM Creed: "It's Creed, along with some friends of yours." 10:51:01 PM Hank: yes but heading out having heard them enter, picking up Taeral on the way 10:51:29 PM Rune: Rune opens the door. 10:51:44 PM DM: Ok, as you do this, you walk into the hallway, see both your remaining party members with the two Erinyes outside Rune's door. 10:51:57 PM DM: And Rune, you also see the two Erinyes as you open the door. 10:52:32 PM Anna: I'm not even angry anymore. Just tired. 10:52:50 PM Rune: Rune eyes them, then eyes Creed. 10:53:16 PM Rune: ... what's going on? 10:53:26 PM Creed: "They've been put under our custody." 10:53:27 PM Quill: I guess you don't need rescuing them. 10:53:35 PM Creed: "I pulled a lot of strings." 10:53:43 PM Rune: ... 10:53:47 PM Quill: You mean your custody. 10:53:51 PM Anna: I'm not explaining this caravan-wreck. 10:53:53 PM Rune: Who is "our"? 10:53:53 PM DM: Taeral: "Are they safe to keep here? They won't eat us or anything?" 10:54:01 PM Creed: "They won't eat us." 10:54:08 PM Rune: Taeral, you're a crystal ball. 10:54:13 PM Rune: You'd be very.... crunchy. 10:54:26 PM Creed: "Not worth eating, in my opinion." 10:54:42 PM DM: Taeral: "My concern was for the rest of you. I am scarred enough without being audience to you all getting eaten." 10:54:54 PM Creed: "As for you Anna, you won't be touching them after all of what happened, are we clear? 10:55:06 PM Rune: Well, at least someone cares. 10:55:15 PM Anna: Mrgh. 10:55:18 PM Rune: Rune asks them, in Infernal, if they speak Common. 10:55:56 PM DM: They shake their heads no. 10:56:10 PM Creed: Creed sighs 10:56:14 PM Anna: I suppose the war is over, and these... creatures are not attacking our plane. 10:56:25 PM Quill: Well. You have fun with that, Creed. 10:56:44 PM Anna: So I won't attack them unless they show hostility towards me first. 10:56:53 PM Rune: Rune touches Quill and casts a spell on him. 10:57:39 PM Hank: Do we have enough rooms? I am not sleeping in the basement 10:58:22 PM DM: Taeral: "If they share a room. We should have just enough." 11:01:02 PM Quill: Quill looks at Anna. "And you're all right with this?" 11:01:16 PM Anna: No. 11:01:26 PM Anna: But I will tolerate it. 11:01:37 PM Creed: "You will be, after what we just went through." 11:01:59 PM Quill: You going to explain what that is? 11:02:19 PM Creed: "At a later time, I'm exhausted from it." 11:02:20 PM DM: Taeral: "How did you get them out?" 11:02:27 PM Creed: Creed grumbles a bit 11:02:31 PM Rune: I'm more interested in why. 11:02:34 PM Creed: "Persuasion." 11:02:42 PM Creed: "I pushed a lot of limits." 11:02:45 PM Rune: ... although I don't really like the thought of anybody just rotting in a witchhunter cell either. 11:04:06 PM Quill: Oh, by the way, we might get attacked by an army of dragonborn. 11:04:17 PM Rune: Why? 11:04:21 PM Quill: I'll explain later. 11:04:26 PM Creed: "Well, we're not going to be attacked by an army of Witch Hunters." 11:04:35 PM Creed: "So you can all relax about that." 11:04:43 PM Rune: All right. But I did explain later, don't forget. 11:04:56 PM Quill: No, you're right, you did. 11:05:34 PM Rune: I just didn't want to talk about ... me... in front of people. 11:05:45 PM Rune: Rune turns a little bit blueish again. 11:06:03 PM Creed: (( but you're already blue! )) 11:06:10 PM Hank: fair enough 11:06:39 PM Rune: Rune is normally white, with a bit of blue around the edges. 11:08:44 PM Anna: Speaking of explaining, I believe I said I would explain my earlier outburst, although I did not quite say that, as it is difficult to convey complex ideas in two-word yells. 11:09:42 PM Rune: I just assumed they were demony. Or devilly, we found out later devilly. 11:10:38 PM DM: Incidentally, as Creed and Rune are talking here, they are also switching off a convo with the two Devils. So...that's probably weird to watch. 11:11:16 PM Creed: Quill is evidence as to how weird it might be to a person 11:11:19 PM Quill: Something to do with the war you mentioned, Anna? 11:11:29 PM Anna: Yes. 11:11:33 PM Rune: ... tomorrow I'll memorize more Comprehend Languages so that people can communicate properly. 11:11:48 PM Anna: I believe you are aware of the Fiend War, yes? 11:12:24 PM Quill: The Blood War. Lots of songs about it. Quite a few Drow songs, mostly because of Lolth's involvement. 11:13:41 PM Quill: Creed, why are we arming your foster devils? 11:13:55 PM Creed: "Because they'll be working for us." 11:14:54 PM Anna: That is the war I was speaking of. I served as a soldier in the conflict, back when I was new-made and gleaming. I've killed more than my share of infernal invaders, and it seems I've developed a bit of an ingrained response to their presence. 11:15:07 PM Quill: Hrm. I see. 11:15:45 PM DM: ((Just for you all to know, the Fiend War was roughly a thousand years ago)) 11:16:49 PM Quill: I suppose that makes sense. You fight something for that long, you get instincts about it. 11:18:48 PM Quill: Hank, did you know that you had some celestial in you? 11:19:07 PM Creed: (( scratch that )) 11:19:16 PM Quill: Oooh, never mind. 11:19:34 PM Quill: Misunderstood who they were talking about. 11:21:14 PM Quill: Quill eyes the Erinyes. "No killing anyone." 11:22:12 PM Anna: Wait, WHAT? 11:22:28 PM Creed: Creed puts a hand out 11:23:11 PM Rune: That goes for everyone. 11:23:20 PM Rune: Including those of us in an already post-mortal state. 11:23:30 PM Quill: Oh yes, this will go super-great. 11:23:46 PM Anna: Anna grumps 11:24:04 PM Rune: It wasn't my idea! 11:24:18 PM Quill: Thank you for volunteering us in your Erinyes-rehabilitation program, Creed. 11:25:06 PM Creed: Creed glares at Quill. "I just got us good with the Witch Hunters as well as freeing two people that can help me, and Rune learn how to fight properly." 11:25:09 PM DM: The two devils go off to Creed's room. 11:25:29 PM Creed: "If you have any complaints, bring it up in the morning." 11:25:30 PM Rune: They deserve a cha--what do you mean fight properly? I'm fine the way I am. 11:25:38 PM Creed: "Fight better then." 11:25:50 PM Creed: "I'm not saying you're bad at what you do." 11:25:57 PM Hank: Hank is going to set up an area that he can see every room door from. 11:25:59 PM DM: Taeral: "I felt my teaching methods were exemplary, thank you very much." 11:26:10 PM Creed: "I don't mean with magic Taeral." 11:26:15 PM Creed: "You're still in charge of that." 11:27:28 PM Quill: I mean, I know I for one feel wonderful about the inevitable increased scrutiny from the Witchhunters on our little operation that is sure to blossom forth from this. 11:28:04 PM Rune: ... if I deserve a chance they do too. 11:28:41 PM Quill: ...there are a lot of people in the Witch hunter dungeons that don't belong there, you know. 11:28:44 PM Quill: Quill walks off. 11:29:07 PM Rune: Rune follows him. 11:29:19 PM DM: I think I'm ending things here, guys. 11:29:34 PM Creed: Creed lets out a sigh and goes to the closet in the hall, grabbing some blankets and heading over to the couch to finally get some well deserved rest 11:29:35 PM Anna: Hokay 11:29:42 PM DM: Good session I think.